This invention relates generally to eye shields and, in particular, to an eye shield that effectively blocks ultraviolet rays.
Many people have found that exposure to sunlight hurts their eyes. Furthermore, excessive exposure to sunlight causes tearing of the eyes and may result in damage to the retinas in addition to other undesireable side effects such as headaches and premature wrinkling of the skin due to squinting of the eyes. These problems are more prevalent in people who sunbathe for extended periods of time. Ordinary sunglasses do not eliminate these problems because they still allow some transmission of ultraviolet rays to the eyes of the wearer.